


【路人乔+roper乔】初开

by fruit37



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Intersex, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Referred Rape, Smut, dub-con, hurt/com, lots of smut, m-preg, non-con, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 小乔任务失败被抓走当军妓，roper最终成功把他救了出来。





	【路人乔+roper乔】初开

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，生子，产乳，道具，轮奸，强奸，np……什么都有。  
> 抹布乔。  
> HE。

这破地方真他妈难找。  
我满心烦躁地开着车，只想着赶紧做完任务赶紧跑。这个国家已经不行了，英国政府不断施压，眼看着就要吞掉这个不义之地。我是临危受命，拿了一大笔款子之后才不情不愿地来到这里，跟几个完全不认识的雇佣兵一起出任务。  
我进院子里时是一个长得比熊还壮的男人来接待我的，他说他叫马歇尔，别人都出门了，这里只剩下他和乔。  
我手头的名单上没有乔这个名字，便问他乔是谁，他诧异地看了我一眼，然后跟我说，你等下就会知道了。  
这时另一个男人慢吞吞地从楼梯上走下，我猜他就是那个乔，我想跟他打招呼，却被他的打扮惊呆了。  
乔是个非常漂亮，非常非常漂亮的男人，不是那种弱鸡子似的纤弱中性小美人，而是五官立体棱角分明身材结实高大的英俊男人。他穿了一件宽松的工装背心，一条黑色休闲长裤，但最惹眼的还是他身上的单边手铐和项圈，还有连接这三个东西的铁链。  
“你好，你就是新来的那个人吧？”他自然地举起一只手跟我打招呼，铁链被牵动发出哗啦哗啦的声响，但他完全不在意，仿佛自己身上没戴那些玩意儿似的，“今天挺热的，你要喝啤酒吗？”  
我还没来得及回答他，马歇尔就帮我回答了，“你先回去休息吧，乔，”他抹了把额头上的汗，“老大就快回来了，他今晚不会对你温柔的。”  
乔撇撇嘴，说：“你什么时候见他对我温柔了？”说完之后也不等马歇尔回话，就施施然走了。  
我目瞪口呆地看向马歇尔，“他到底是谁？！”  
马歇尔拍拍我的肩，“冷静点，没什么大不了的，”他说，“乔是我们共用的军妓，如果你表现好的话，你也可以享用他。”  
我彻底震惊了。

过了几小时后，出任务的人陆续回来了，我跟他们见了一面，心里大概有了个数。  
阿贝尔是这里的头儿，他是个雄狮一样的男人，有一头扎成短马尾的金色直发，浅绿色眼睛；布莱尔比较沉默寡言，棕发棕眼；熊一样的马歇尔留着络腮胡，他壮的像堵墙，黑发棕眼。  
最后是乔，那个军妓，金发绿眼，但与阿贝尔不同，阿贝尔是浅翠绿色眼睛，直发，看起来咄咄逼人；乔则是灰绿色眼睛，一头卷毛，十分温柔的样子。  
马歇尔跟我说乔是敌对阵营的战俘，大概五年前来到这里，之后再也没能从这里出去过。但他在这里生活的挺好的，他着重强调，他是双性，大家基本都不会对他下狠手，当然，上床之后使用的就是另一种行事准则了。他还生了个儿子，小名叫小猫儿，那个小崽子也挺可爱的，不过马歇尔跟我说，我现在暂时不能见他。阿贝尔也跟我提到了那个孩子，但口气完全不同，要说是讨厌，倒也算不上，但绝对有一丝不爽在里面。  
我们在一栋小楼的一楼大厅里聚餐，桌子上摆满了各种酒，还有一个装着冰块和夹子的铁桶，菜倒是没多少，大多是些熏肉和面包之类的，在这个地方算得上是颇为豪华的一餐了。  
乔跟我们一起用餐，唯一不同的地方就是他没有自己的座位，而是直接坐在阿贝尔的腿上。但他看起来似乎已经习惯这个了，他扭头问阿贝尔：“小猫儿喂好了吗？”  
阿贝尔心不在焉地用手指梳理他柔软的卷发，说：“早就喂好了，我还给他买了新玩具，跟他说九点之前必须乖乖睡觉，不然我就当着他的面操你。”  
乔皱着眉头用胳膊肘怼了他一下，还挺用力的。我差点把嘴里的酒喷出来：这是军妓能做的事吗？我印象里的军妓跟这位好像差的有点太多了吧？  
乔拿了块熏肉吃，他明明是用手直接拿着肉大口啃咬，姿态却看起来不可思议的优雅。我盯着他看，都要看呆了，直到阿贝尔喊了我几声我才回神。  
“看什么呢小子，”他懒洋洋地说，“想吃什么自己拿，不用我教你吧？”  
布莱尔和马歇尔窃笑起来，我脸涨红了，随手抓了块面包塞进嘴里。吃了一会儿之后我又开始有一眼没一眼地打量那个男人：他吃饭的样子很认真，熏肉吃完之后还会仔细舔舔手指，我看的喉咙干渴，又灌了一整听啤酒下去。  
大概喝了三瓶之后，我终于壮着胆子发问：“乔是做什么的？”  
阿贝尔愣了下，他怀里的男人倒是没什么反应，他正忙着喝啤酒呢，“哦，你说乔？”阿贝尔笑了，他一把抓住男人脖颈上的项圈，将他向后拽进怀里，乔手里的啤酒撒了一地，有些还撒到了他俩身上。  
“马歇尔应该跟你说了吧？这是我们的专用物品，你暂时是不要想了，小子，没点儿功劳别想碰他。”  
乔完全没有挣扎的意思，当然了，他身上的锁链也不允许他挣扎。他顺从地被阿贝尔抱进怀里，扯下裤子，露出没穿内裤的下体。他的腿果然很漂亮，就跟我想象中一样，线条流畅优美，肌肉发达却不笨重，小腿瘦长结实，金棕色体毛覆盖其上。我还注意到他的大腿内侧有很多吻痕和牙印，下面的颜色较深，上面的还很新鲜，似乎还沾着口水，似乎是经年累月层层叠叠积攒出来的成果。他的阴茎相当可观，硕大饱满的一团，暗粉色的，看起来甚至有点可爱，此时正被阿贝尔握在手里玩弄。乔温顺地软在高大军人的怀里，发出那种可爱的助兴呻吟，他的眼神时不时从我身上扫过，弄得我忍不住暗暗吞咽唾液：这男人简直是个祸水，怪不得这几个天不怕地不怕的男人都不敢把他带出领地。  
他的眼睛里藏着点什么东西，我不敢确定那是什么，看起来又像火星又像刚出膛的子弹，就藏在他水汪汪湿漉漉的绿眼睛里，就像藏在平静海面下的鲨鱼一样。这些大兵肯定意识到了，但他们没办法——没办法改变这个男人，甚至还要提防着自己别被他改变，乔就是这样可怕的存在。  
而这样的男人现在却在自己怀里呻吟哭泣，被不同的阴茎操到眼睛翻白，被粗鲁的动作欺辱得连连求饶，不得不跪着口交以此换取短暂的休息，乳头被咬熟，阴唇被玩得没法好好合拢，小屁股上时常留着掌痕和牙印，那两个整天散发着甜蜜骚味儿，被特意刮掉了阴毛的女穴和后穴更是时不时就被手指、阴茎或者随便什么东西进入，恬不知耻地喷出一地蜜水——这种感觉就像吸毒一样，危险又让人沉迷其中。  
就像现在，乔是如此柔软迷人，他是一枚成熟的果子，被阿贝尔戳弄出香甜可口的汁液。阿贝尔随便插了几下就操进了他的后穴里，同时还往他前面的洞里插了支啤酒瓶，那里面还剩半瓶酒，他要乔在半小时之内“用你的水儿把这瓶子装满，不然我就让你把这一桌子酒全喝完”。乔被冰凉的泛着气泡的酒液刺激得直流眼泪，他仰起头靠在阿贝尔颈边小声求饶，声音被阿贝尔蛮横地抽插撞得稀碎，那哭腔断断续续含糊不清地飘进在场每一个人的耳朵里，让别人也都躁动不安起来。乔的手和脚都很漂亮，手指白皙柔软甚至没什么伤痕，看起来简直不像是军人的手，脚倒是有不均匀的晒痕，脚趾头很干净，指甲修剪的极短。此时他那不断卷曲又张开的脚趾被布莱尔顺手接住，叼在嘴里当下酒菜。马歇尔拍着我的肩膀冲我挤眉弄眼，我不好意思地笑了下，他跟我说：“你马上就会习惯的，”我没回应他，他想了想，又加了一句，“不是习惯，你马上就会上瘾的。”  
这点我其实毫无异义，乔这种男人，这种人，生来就擅长无意识地诱惑其他生物。马歇尔跟我讲完之后也凑上去抓住乔戴着手铐的双手放在自己勃起的阴茎上，被操得哀叫的男人熟练地帮他手淫，尽管那双手偶尔也会因为主人被操得太狠而颤抖起来。我猜这也是他们“训练”的成果之一吧，之前乔不配合的时候指不定被他们怎么教训过。想到这里，我甚至起了一丝阴暗的嫉恨之心来：为什么我现在才见到他？为什么我没能见证他从青涩抗拒到现在被完全操弄成熟的全过程？他们下午跟我说基地里还有个四五岁的小鬼头，乔亲生的，“刚来基地没几个月就出生了，不知道是他哪个姘头的野种”——阿贝尔是这么说的。在被抓进这里，成为这几个精力旺盛的寂寞男人的共享物品之前，他又在哪里？在跟谁做爱？  
这些问题差点把我拖进漩涡之中，直到一声格外高亢的呻吟声打断了我的思路：阿贝尔嫌乔的蜜水流得太慢，竟然用冰块夹去夹乔紫红色的阴蒂，乔被他折磨得不停哆嗦，双眼翻白，马歇尔的阴茎也顾不得抚弄，双手死死攥紧，大腿肌肉紧绷起来——他潮吹了，男人死命拱起腰（那弧度真的很美丽），几股汁水直直喷进啤酒瓶的窄小穴口里，还有一些遗漏的体液从瓶口边上缓缓流下。阿贝尔咂了下嘴，咬着他耳朵催他继续，乔摇着头求饶，他看起来真的不行了，四肢蜷缩着做出自我保护的姿势，神智不清地抽泣，那样子可怜得紧。然而阿贝尔很显然早就摸清了他的极限，他今天有心在我这个新来的菜鸟面前炫耀，怎么可能就这么放过怀里的漂亮男人？他故意把啤酒瓶又往乔的穴里塞了塞，换来男人无法控制地抽搐和尖叫，而后自己洋洋得意地享受阴茎被男人的小屁股紧紧收缩吞吐伺候着的快感。我一方面，有点心疼，好吧，谁看到这种场景都会于心不忍的；但同时我心里又有一个声音一直在催我去做点什么挑衅阿贝尔的权威，让他把男人凌辱到更惨的地步——这种暴虐的念头大概就是我那扭曲的死本能在作祟了。人都是如此，见到美好的事物就想呵护，但一旦发现自己没这个本事又会想当第一个打碎他的人，矛盾得很。  
马歇尔嘟嘟囔囔抱怨阿贝尔玩得太过火，他这人有个毛病，我后来发现了——他记性很好，喜欢翻旧账，现在就是，他开始啰嗦上次阿贝尔是怎么把乔玩到三天不能下床，一看到他们就发抖的。阿贝尔被他念得烦躁，动作不仅没温柔点反而更狠了。他把男人的脚趾从布莱尔嘴里拽出来，一手一边把乔的双腿掰起，我还在惊叹男人的柔韧性时他突然抬头喊我。  
“你，过来，”阿贝尔高高在上地冲我颔首，“扶住这玩意儿。”  
他说的这玩意儿是那个啤酒瓶，我上前扶住瓶身防止它从那个深红色的湿润女穴里滑脱。  
阿贝尔嗤笑一声，马歇尔和布莱尔也在一旁窃笑，“把那个扶起来，”阿贝尔像是教官一样给我下达指令，“给他灌进去。”  
“灌？灌什么？”我皱起眉头，我当然知道他要我做什么，但这有点过了，乔明显已经撑不住，如果再把这半瓶东西灌进去的话……  
“少像个娘们似的磨磨叽叽，”阿贝尔催促我，他看我还在犹豫，干脆低头咬住乔的耳垂逼他开口，“小少爷，你来说，你那张贪吃的嘴想不想喝酒？”  
布莱尔坏笑起来，“还是鸡尾酒呢。”  
三个男人大笑起来，本来歪着头双眼无神的乔此时终于清醒了一些，他抬起头看着我——我没法描述这一眼里有什么，但我瞬间觉得自己扶着酒瓶的那只手被地狱和情欲之火烧得生疼——然后开口，轻声说：“你把那个灌进来吧。”  
阿贝尔眯起眼睛，低下头死死咬住男人小小的喉结，男人被他叼住那里，连哭都哭不出来，只能发出微弱的哀鸣声。  
“是谁教你这个婊子这么说话的？”阿贝尔粗声粗气地说，“忘了长官是怎么教你的吗？”  
“唔……对、对不起……”乔的声音沙哑又清亮，我也不知道他这迷人的嗓子是个什么构造。他抬起眼充满恳求地看着我，“求你……用酒喂饱我的嘴吧……”  
“是‘淫荡的嘴’，荡妇，重新说！”  
乔狠狠咬着下嘴唇，他重新张口，“求长官用酒喂饱我……淫荡的嘴……”  
“真乖，”阿贝尔大笑着撸了几下他勃起的阴茎来奖励他，“听到了吗，新来的？”  
我没办法，乔求我把酒灌进他肚子里，而我其实也确实很想这么做，于是我就动手了——我慢慢扶起酒瓶，那半瓶子混合液体咕嘟嘟地灌进乔的身体里，乔皱起眉头仰起脖子，拼命放松着来接受这酷刑。马歇尔好像还嫌不够似的，凑到我耳边说：“你知道这小东西有子宫吗？”他拍拍我的肩，“哦对，你当然知道了，不然小猫儿是从哪儿钻出来的，哈哈……你在喂他的子宫呢，那个小巢一向饥渴得很，这也算是做好事了。”  
我手一抖，不小心把酒瓶又戳进去一些，乔立刻尖叫起来，在阿贝尔身上扭来扭去地要逃开。阿贝尔抱着他的大腿叫他不许乱动，抬起头来瞪我，“你在做什么？！”他低声斥责，“你还没有把他弄坏的资格！”  
我连忙道歉，把酒瓶往外抽送些许。乔窝在阿贝尔怀里抽泣，而阿贝尔正舔着他的侧脸安抚他，这场景看起来有些奇异的违和感，我说不上来。  
不过还没等我反应过来，那半瓶酒就灌完了。  
我把酒瓶拔出来——乔又哭着呻吟了一声——扔到地上，乔看起来像是想闭紧下面的小嘴不让酒液流出来，也许这种感觉很接近失禁会让他不安？但总之他失败了，他的女穴被撑开太久，又被灌了大半瓶液体，他的小腹都鼓起来了一些，看着就像个被人轮奸的孕夫。液体从他徒然一开一合的穴里哗啦啦地淌下，看起来就像是不断潮吹似的。乔蹭着阿贝尔的肩膀哭着求他给自己个痛快，阿贝尔似乎终于满足了，他抱着乔的屁股上下抽插，又给布莱尔使了个眼色。布莱尔凑上前去弯下身用舌尖奸淫那口被酒瓶操成筒形的女穴，又用嘴把穴整个包住，牙齿碾磨肿胀的阴唇，舌头伸进穴里不断翻搅。他的脸整个埋在乔的下体，双手淫猥地掐揉乔饱满雪白的大腿根儿，这场景看起来可是相当刺激人的性欲，再加上乔无助的哭叫声和下体响亮的水声，马歇尔已经被激到红着眼睛给自己做手活儿了。乔双手交叉相握放在自己的胸前，不断喃喃自语些乱七八糟的求饶话，搭配他哭得通红的漂亮脸蛋，那样子看着就像正在祈祷的传教士一样——叫人只想弄脏他。  
我没加入进去，倒不是不好意思，而是我看乔看入迷了。他在努力地夹紧布莱尔的舌头，不让对方进入更多；但布莱尔明显比他体力保存得更好，他的鼻尖一下一下拱着男人饱受摧残的阴蒂，嘴巴吸吮着对方光洁的阴部，着迷地从他体内获取变了味儿的啤酒残液。说实话，我觉得那味道很可能非常奇怪，但这件事的美妙之处并不在那里，而在这里：在这个被当成玩具操弄到破破烂烂的美丽男人身体里。布莱尔每吸吮一下乔都会哭得更惨，身体不断抽搐，他还抽噎着求饶，甚至主动提出给布莱尔口交，而这更助长了布莱尔的气焰。要我说，乔也半算是自作自受了，但仔细一想我这种念头不过是捕食者对猎物的怪罪罢了：错的不是我，而是你，怪你太过美味。这想法当然算得上是厚颜无耻，但我相信在座这几位都是这么认为的，而且是理所当然的这么认为。毕竟乔可能是他们见过最美丽最具诱惑性的生物了，这种诱惑不可抵抗，不可逆转，他们既然不想怪自己，自然只能把罪过推到乔身上。  
等到一切云消雨散之后乔已经不能动了，他软软瘫在阿贝尔怀里小幅度地颤抖着，大腿根儿一片泥泞，简直没法儿看。阿贝尔当然是内射在了他的小屁股里，而布莱尔终于把他穴里的温热液体喝干净之后又拿他的女穴给自己的阴茎按摩了几下，顺便全射了进去，马歇尔则把精液射到了他长着稀疏胸毛的饱满胸部和脸上，有几滴溅到了阿贝尔身上，气得他骂骂咧咧，拿乔的乳头撒气。乔的两个穴此时正一起往外缓缓流着各种液体的混合物，他的腰时不时地痉挛一阵，这时两个穴就会开合几下，而后咕嘟咕嘟地一下子流出大滩液体，他挺直的鼻尖和锋利的侧脸上沾染着白浊，洒满精液的胸膛急促地上下起伏，他彻底被弄坏了，看着就像是被打碎了的玻璃器皿一样悲惨可怜。  
“马歇尔，你带这小子去熟悉下住处。”阿贝尔把男人打横抱起来，随手抓了听啤酒打开给他喝。乔看起来很渴，他双手颤抖着握着啤酒罐一口气喝光了，还打了个小小的可爱的嗝。我还想继续看看他，却被马歇尔的身体挡住了视线。  
“走吧小子，我带你去看看，”他揽住我的肩膀，凑到我耳边小声说，“别再看了，老大不喜欢别人盯着刚被操过的乔不放。”  
我依依不舍地跟着马歇尔走了，布莱尔从另一边离开，而阿贝尔没跟着我们。我频频回头的动作把马歇尔逗笑了，这个壮汉跟我说，刚才喝酒的地方楼上就是乔的住处。  
“阿贝尔还没爽够呢，他闲得无聊的时候可以把乔玩满四五个小时，直到那个小骚货一点水儿都挤不出来为止。”  
我本想再说点什么，话到嘴边又咽下去了，默默跟着他一同离去。

第二天我就去出任务了，过了四五天才回来。出任务的地点在荒郊野岭，字面意义上的，所以我也四五天没能洗澡，胡子都没刮。于是回来之后我直接冲进浴室里好好把自己从上到下刷洗了一遍，之后直接一头栽进床上，扎扎实实地昏睡了几个钟头。  
睡醒之后天已经变成了深蓝色，有一些星星缀在上面。我打着哈欠边挠痒边往外面走，然后又见到了乔。  
他正蹲在地上陪一个小不点儿点烟火棒玩，一大一小有说有笑的，地上零零散散有好多黑点，是燃烧留下的痕迹。我闲得无聊，边在旁边看了一会儿。没过多久他们就放完了，乔一把把小孩子抱起来扛上肩头，这时候我才发现他没戴锁链，看着就只是个陪儿子玩耍的普通漂亮男人而已。  
晚上我拎着半箱啤酒去找马歇尔聊天，顺便就问了。马歇尔笑声很沉闷，像打雷似的，“你不会以为我们真的会让乔一直戴着那些东西吧？”  
不然呢，我心想，阿贝尔给我的下马威震慑力不小，出任务这几天我一闭上眼睛就会想起乔女穴含着啤酒瓶的惨样儿，虽然真的很好看。  
“那是前段时间乔和老大的交易，”马歇尔咕咚咕咚一口气干了半瓶酒，“戴一周锁链，然后老大就给小猫儿买新玩具。”  
我了然，那些烟花棒想必就是阿贝尔弄回来的玩具了。  
“我怎么感觉老大不太喜欢小猫儿？”  
马歇尔诧异地看了我一眼，“你刚才不是见过小猫儿了吗？”  
我实话实说，“他一直背对着我，我没看清。”  
“怪不得，”马歇尔掏出手机，翻出一张照片给我看，“这就是小猫儿。”  
那是一张偷拍乔的照片，他斜对着镜头，在低头帮小孩儿整理衣服，那个正看着镜头的金发小男孩儿想必就是乔的儿子了，迪克，小猫儿。  
我看了半天，得出结论：“他长得不太像乔。”  
“是非常不像，”马歇尔耸耸肩，“很显然，乔那个姘头的基因很强大，小猫儿的长相几乎完全随了他另一个爹。但小猫儿很聪明，也会撒娇，还会帮我们给他老爸说好话，一口一个‘叔叔’叫我们……所以我们对他还不错。”  
听马歇尔的意思，小猫儿是个早熟的小孩儿，而且跟他父亲完全不像。我无聊的时候拿他作为观察对象监视过一段时间，而观察结果让我起了点兴趣：这男孩很有心机，完全不像是个今年八月才满五周岁的小孩子。他在乔面前会把自己最弱势最天真烂漫的那一面展示得淋漓尽致，把乔哄得团团转，都这么大了还总会爬到打瞌睡的乔身上吸他的乳头要奶喝，乔对他完全没办法，几乎是无原则地宠溺他，他要什么乔就会去努力给他弄来什么。听马歇尔说，之前有一周乔不许他们晚上来爬自己的床，因为小猫儿那时候感冒了，晚上不敢一个人睡觉，要跟乔睡一个被窝。我挺好奇地问阿贝尔居然同意了吗，马歇尔叹了口气说，乔在小猫儿的事情上从来不让步，他之所以平时任人蹂躏，也不过是为了自己的乖儿子罢了。  
马歇尔看着有点惆怅，说实话，他这么个满脸络腮胡的壮汉一时惆怅起来真让人有点受不了。我立刻转移话题，问他点别的。  
“你们就没想过让乔给你们生孩子吗？”  
“怎么没想过？”不知怎的，马歇尔看起来更惆怅了，他看了我一眼，开始给我讲几年前的事。  
阿贝尔从一开始就想要乔给他生个孩子，小猫儿出生之后，乔的身体刚养好，他就开始打主意。但乔抵死不从，这次阿贝尔就算拿小猫儿威胁他也没用。  
“大不了我就带着小猫儿一起死，”乔红着眼睛从牙缝里挤出这句话，“你休想打我这里的主意。”  
“老大气坏了，”马歇尔跟我说，“他连夜开车出去买了最贵的短效避孕药，扔给乔，跟他说他的耐心最多只有这么久，等这瓶药吃完了，乔不生也得生。”  
“然后呢？”  
马歇尔叹了口气，“乔把一瓶子药全吞了，”他心有余悸，“吞不下了就硬嚼碎咽下去，那一瓶大概有四五十颗，他一颗都没浪费。等老大发现的时候瓶子已经空了，乔还看着他笑，老大彻底疯了，一拳打在乔的胃上，让他吐了一大半药出来，但也差点把他打出胃出血。”  
“之后呢？”我忍不住催问。  
“老大绑了个医生来帮他治疗，那时候乔昏迷了，还在高烧，医生检查之后跟我们说，他的胃没事，但是避孕药的药性太强，生育功能是彻底废了，这辈子不可能再怀孕。”  
我瞪大眼睛，“那乔手里的避孕药……”  
“老大买的空瓶，自己装了东西进去，他跟我们说是普通的含片，但我觉得不像，大概是营养剂之类的东西吧。”  
“他为什么不直接告诉乔他已经没法生育了？”  
“你觉得乔会信他的话吗？”  
我顿时语塞，也不知道该做何感想。我总有种大胆的想法，如果乔和阿贝尔不是在这种时间和地点以敌对身份见面，也许就会造就截然不同的关系，但这种想法毫无意义，苦果已经酿成，不吃也得硬吃下去。  
我情绪有些低落，便跟马歇尔道谢之后回屋里休息了。

第一次出任务之后我们有很长一段时间都没活儿干，索性钱和食物储备都很充足，我们几个大男人便天天呆在基地里瞎晃，每天至少要干掉两箱啤酒。有时候我们会玩几场不带匕首的近身搏击，有时候是打扑克，更多的时候是我在旁边看着他们操男人。  
没人出任务，最劳累的反而是乔。他最近几乎不怎么穿衣服，每天乔刚把小猫儿哄好叫他在小楼里乖乖看书之后就被阿贝尔拖出来干。他的衣服都没剩几件了，大多被这几个无聊到脑子里只剩下洞的男人撕得破破烂烂，于是他只好穿着一条亚麻长裤走来走去。阿贝尔有时候跟我们打扑克打到一半就去把晒太阳的乔扛过来，摁在地上让他给自己口，乔被他们摧残得每天都昏昏欲睡，有一次口着口着差点睡着——阿贝尔的龟头还插在他喉咙里呢！阿贝尔又气又笑，索性把他拎起来放在自己身上，用他一直湿漉漉的女穴按摩自己的阴茎，然后又把赢来的钱卷成卷儿塞进乔的后穴里，拍着他的小屁股要他帮自己看好钱。  
“如果我输了，就把你的小屁股操开花。”  
结果凑巧的是那天阿贝尔牌运不好，输得一塌糊涂，于是大家又把乔放在餐桌上玩了一整个晚上。乔的肚子里被灌满了各种酒，他哭的时候肚子里的液体跟着身体一起晃动，可爱得紧。阿贝尔又要他从餐桌这头爬到那头，如果不把酒洒出来就放过他。乔只爬了一半就失禁了，穴里的酒失控地狂喷出来，他红得像个番茄，跪伏在餐桌上凄惨地求饶。于是阿贝尔又把他弄下来，伸进半只手掌去帮男人“疏通管道”，乔在他手里就像一只被迫露出嫩肉的珍珠蚌，被他玩弄的乱七八糟，两只穴四敞大开，合都合不拢。阿贝尔后来还允许我射在乔的身上，我挑了半天才在他满是精液和淫水的身上找到一块干净的地方，用龟头蹭了好一会儿才射上去。

那之后又过了一周左右，在此期间乔每天都被这三个男人玩到翻着白眼潮吹，空气里弥漫着他身上的淫靡香甜味道。马歇尔是对他最温柔的男人，他似乎很喜欢乔肉体的手感，总是喜欢把男人抓进怀里摁到阴茎上固定好，而后从上揉到下，从里揉到外。乔在他面前偶尔会撒娇，还会睡在他怀里，我心里不无恶意地想，乔大概是真把马歇尔当成一只宠物熊来看待了。  
自我来到这里已经过去快两个月，我还是没能单独和乔接触，他身边总是有一个以上的男人在打转转，而我也没资格单独享用他。  
后来我们终于接到活儿了，还是个大单子。出门前一天，阿贝尔不知道从哪儿弄了个电动木马，逼着乔骑了一下午给他看。乔的双手被马歇尔用皮手铐束在了身后，脚下也没有可以借力的地方，只能被木马上的两个覆盖马毛的巨大阴茎狂操。他刚开始还会求饶，后来已经被操到说不出来话，只能不停地哭。他大概射了三四次，之后就失禁了；潮吹次数更是数都数不清，木马下面那一块沙地都被他的淫液浸湿成深色泥巴。阿贝尔居高临下往他的头上倒啤酒，逼着乔努力抬高头伸出舌尖去接，男人脸上湿漉漉的满是泪水和酒液，那样子看着就像是个祈求甘露的苦行者，而阿贝尔就是他残忍的神明。阿贝尔显然十分享受，这次任务是我和他还有布莱尔去出的，我们离开之前，阿贝尔特意跟乔说，这次会给小猫儿带点新礼物。  
男人的眼睛一下子就亮了，他顺从地张开嘴任由阿贝尔咬他灵活柔软的舌头，甚至还在阿贝尔耳边小声说：“早点回来。”

这次任务不顺利，又很顺利。  
我们失误了一次，结果任务对象差点逃跑。阿贝尔当机立断跳下去一刀割喉，他差点被保安们打成筛子——差点，我的飞刀玩得很溜，唯一一个临死前挣扎着开了一枪的人还打歪了，任务完成，我俩立刻撤退。  
不知为何，阿贝尔返程途中一直臭着张脸，我一开始怀疑他是觉得被我救了丢人，后来发现不是：他对我的态度明显比之前真诚很多，也不再对我横挑鼻子竖挑眼，所以我更想不明白了。  
直到我们回到基地，马歇尔一脸坏笑地来找我时我才知道为什么。  
“听说你救了老大？”马歇尔一巴掌拍在我肩膀上，差点把我摁进地板缝里，“小子好样的，你今晚先好好休息，养养身体，明天就开荤！”  
他冲我挤眉弄眼了好一会儿之后我终于反应过来：我立功了，所以按照之前的“规矩”来说，我可以独享乔了。  
脑子里出现这句话的时候我差点从床上蹿起来，可惜马歇尔又一巴掌把我拍下去了。  
“好好休息，好好休息！”他大笑着离开，关上门之前又回头跟我说了一句，“你不需要那玩意儿吧？你知道的，伟哥？”  
我一把飞刀扔过去，小刀死死钉进门板，却钉不上马歇尔那张讨人厌的大嘴巴。

终于熬到下午，布莱尔跟我说男人在他的小楼二层等我，我有点紧张，甚至还提前冲了个澡。  
等我到那里的时候已经是傍晚了。那个男人正坐在沙发上看一本旧画册，夕阳的光辉从他身上慢慢滑落，他雕塑般的侧脸半明半暗，从混沌中裂出一道光，泼洒在他浅绿色的眼珠里。他听到我的脚步声，回过头来看我，还笑了一下。  
“你准备好了吗，科尔？”  
我不知道他为什么要问我这个问题，搞得我一时都不知道是谁要嫖谁了。想了一下，我回答他：“我洗过澡过来的。”  
他一下子笑出声来，他真实的笑容跟我想象中完全不一样，既天真又甜蜜，不像是一个军妓该有的。但仔细想想，他的待遇也跟我听说的军妓不一样，我暗暗告诫自己，不要把他当成普通人去看待。  
“你要喝点酒吗，”他把画册翻开，书页朝下放在沙发上，“还是现在就直接做？”  
我有点羞恼，便几步走上去抓住他的衣领逼他抬头跟我接吻。他熟练地吻我的嘴唇，又调皮地边笑边舔我的牙齿，他的笑声很可爱，像毛茸茸的布偶熊一样。我逐渐放松下来，甚至觉得这事儿没什么大不了的，我只是在享受跟一个漂亮男人的一夜情而已。  
或者多夜情，就是这样。  
他牵着我的手放在他后腰上，神不知鬼不觉地把我摁在沙发上面，而他则居高临下的单腿跪在我腿中间舌吻我。他的吻技十分高超，而且极具侵略性，温柔而热烈地带着我上天堂。我被他亲得晕晕乎乎，甚至没注意到他是什么时候脱掉裤子的。  
“你想在这里做吗，”他插空问我，“还是去床上？”  
我要被他的体贴逼疯了，怎么说我也是个难民营里挣扎出来的现任兵痞，怎么能被他这种温文尔雅的前军人制住。我掐住他的腰把他掼在沙发上，他顺势换了个舒服点的姿势，单手扯掉了自己宽松的上衣。我被他的气定神闲弄得焦躁不已，低下头狠狠咬他的锁骨，他“嘶”了一声，双手把我的脸捧起来，鼻尖顶着我的鼻尖，柔声说：“没事的，不要急，慢慢来，这应该是很享受的一件事，不是吗？”  
他捉住我的手摸向他主动打开的双腿之间，用我的指尖去触碰他湿漉漉的神秘领域，那地方又湿又软，热乎乎的，还在一张一缩地吸吮我的指尖。  
“你可以直接进来，”他在我耳边低语，“还是说你更喜欢从后面……唔！”  
我没等他说完就把手指插进去了，四根。我什么都不想，也什么都想不了，昏头涨脑地只想把他所有的嘴都堵上。他的穴里好热啊，我着迷地用手指摸他的身体内部，那里面又紧又柔软，还会讨好地收缩挤压我的手指。他发出一声啜泣，灰绿色的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的，大概是没想到我会直接插这么多进去，而且我平时主攻冷兵器，手上的茧子比一般雇佣兵都多，肯定把他奸得很爽。  
这个骚货。我突然生起气来，手指用力在他穴里来回抽插，他的淫穴一直在冒水儿，那些汁液被我的手指带进带出，发出咕叽咕叽的声响。他把大腿张得更大了一点，修长的小腿主动圈在我的腰上，咬着我的耳垂求我快点操他。  
他就是个妖精。我手忙脚乱地拽掉自己的裤子，分神想起初见他时他的样子，那时候他明明还对我毫无表示，一脸淡漠，被阿贝尔他们操得直哭；今天他就对我这么热情，像个讨好恩客的妓女一样求我操他饥渴的小穴，我用屌都能想出为什么：一定是阿贝尔他们威胁他，要他好好伺候我，不然就有数不尽的酷刑等着他。  
我终于扒掉了底裤，谢天谢地，我硬得太厉害，阴茎一度卡在了内裤上。我直接操进他湿热柔软的穴里，而后我跟他同时发出一声长长的舒爽叹息。  
他用脚跟敲打我的后腰催促我，我被那种轻柔酥痒的触感刺激得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，差点直接射在他体内。这要是真射出来也太丢人了，我咬着牙缓了一阵，逼迫自己去想想阿贝尔的臭脸，满是淤泥的战壕之类的来保持冷静，之后才开始缓缓动作起来。  
他看起来也很享受，我猜要么是他太会演戏，要么是因为他很久没体会过这么温柔的做爱了。果然，他眯着眼睛喘息了一阵之后就开始抚摸我的脸颊，“真舒服，”他气息不稳地说，“你会是个温柔的爱人。”  
“你也很棒，”我不知所措地回夸，“你很紧，很热，呃、很湿……”  
他哧哧笑起来，抬起头咬了下我的鼻尖，“我看我们还是好好做爱，保持安静吧，”他像个长辈那样教育我，“夜还长呢。”  
第一场我其实没能坚持太久，不到半小时就射了，值得一提的是我最后快高潮时太用力，龟头撞进了他的子宫里，一直游刃有余的男人终于失控大哭，求我快点出去。我反而开心起来，也不那么在意时间长短的问题了。第二轮的时候我让他跪趴在我身下，撅起他圆滚滚肉乎乎的翘屁股给我看，我对那两瓣光洁柔软的雪白肉团爱不释手，又捏又咬，玩了好一会儿才在他带着哭腔的恳求声中操了进去。他的后穴比前面紧很多，简直有点勒得慌，但也没那么湿润，如果顶到他前列腺的话他就会整个人弹动一下，像条滑溜溜的鱼似的。这一轮我硬是撑到了快五十分钟，到最后他的膝盖都在发抖，我只好把他抱在怀里干，但这样又进得太深，他哭得更惨。我倒是愉快极了，又亲又抱地哄他。做到中途他就失去了对整场情事的掌控权，哽咽着被我操到潮吹，又乖乖听我的命令掰开大腿蹲在床上，把我射进去的液体统统挤出来。后来我要他自慰给我看，他只好背靠着沙发，一手撸动漂亮的阴茎一手拨弄翻搅自己嫩红的阴蒂和被喂饱的女穴，男性和女性的美全部属于他一人，我在旁边欣赏这一幕，时不时伸出脚趾去戳他同样吐着白沫的后穴。他被我欺负得直哭，再也找不回一开始那气定神闲的可恶样子了，最后我终于高抬贵手饶了他，只要他帮我吸出来就放他去睡觉。  
他乖乖跪在地毯上，鲜红色的薄唇乖乖裹住我的阴茎，双手灵活地揉捏我的睾丸。他的深喉技巧很好，几乎能把一整根阴茎全含进去，软软的舌头不停舔来舔去，我看着龟头在嗓子眼挤压出的形状，忍不住坏心眼地抓住他后脑勺用力操他的嘴和咽喉。他被我操得直翻白眼，双手痛苦地摁在我的大腿上想推开我，下体却疯狂地喷汁，把地毯都打湿了。哦，一个漂亮的受虐狂，我得意地想，看来我以后得多满足一下他的小小嗜好。  
我直接射进了他的喉咙里，这样他连吞咽都免了，精液直接从他的食道里进入他的胃。等我放开他时，他软软地倒在地上，像个破破烂烂的娃娃一样不自觉地抽搐着。  
等我从那种狂热的性欲之中脱离出来后，才开始后悔。我把瘫软的男人抱起来放在沙发上，跟他说：“我去放水，你在这里等我。”  
之后我随便捡了条裤子穿上就离开了，浴室在距离客厅最远的角落里，不得不说这几个人给乔准备的屋子还挺大的。直到我放好水，准备好衣裤时才发现我错穿了乔的裤子，而我的裤子还在地上，裤兜里放着我的手机。  
我还记得阿贝尔警告过我绝对不许让乔接触到手机，我浑身一凉，立刻跑起来，边跑边祈祷乔不会发现它。  
谢天谢地，我回去的时候，乔还在沙发上躺着，而我的裤子离他至少两米远。他半眯着眼，眼眶红红的，看起来快睡着了，可怜得紧。我立刻抓起衣服把他狼藉的下体随便擦了一遍，之后又把他打横抱在怀里，他的皮肤很光滑，体毛不重也不轻，是金棕色的卷毛，有点可爱。他明显是累坏了，整个人绵绵软软的靠在我怀里嘟囔些什么，我心里莫名其妙出现一种刚跟恋人做完爱的浓情蜜意，抱着他的动作也轻柔许多。  
跟他一起洗完澡之后，乔已经彻底睡着了。我又把他擦干净，抱着他一起上了床。  
在这一刻，我看着落地窗外的月色，居然觉得这种生活还蛮不错的。

之后的日常就变成了我们四个男人外加一只猫崽儿共享乔，气氛空前和谐——对乔除外，男人们的和谐几乎全部建立在他的肉体之上。不过他本身情况特殊，两个洞就不说了，体质也是敏感淫荡愈合力极强，所以我们一点心理负担都没有，恨不能把他随身携带，走到哪儿操到哪儿。  
后来阿贝尔和马歇尔又去出了个大任务，于是雇佣兵只剩下我和布莱尔。在这种状态下，我几乎被乔的身体惯坏了，每天都抱着他啃来啃去，布莱尔冷眼旁观，说我看起来就像条好不容易找到根骨头的野狗。  
我完全不搭理他，只顾着开发乔身上的每一个敏感点。我发现乔的腋下和小臂内侧都很敏感，耳后也是，也许那几个粗人都只顾着操他的小屁股，反而疏于开发他饱满成熟的肉体了。他的腋下没什么异味，甚至还有点奶香气，我轻轻舔一下那里他就会哆嗦。有次我把他捆起来，只是把他身上的嫩肉好好舔了一遍，他就哭着潮吹了。他求我别把这些事跟剩下几个人分享，我于是又要他给我口交作为交换，实际上我压根儿就没考虑过把这些事说出去，这是只属于我和乔的小秘密。  
阿贝尔他们回来的时候我正在餐桌上逗乔，我把他双眼蒙住，双手捆在头顶，双腿大张对着门口，穴里塞了一堆乱七八糟的玩具，之后我就坐到一边欣赏他不安的样子去了。阿贝尔就在这时裹着一身血腥气走了进来，乔很显然也发觉了，他声音不稳地问：“是阿贝尔回来了吗？”  
阿贝尔没吭声，他直接上前几部，解开裤链，把自己半勃的阴茎强行塞进男人塞了三四个跳蛋的女穴里。  
乔双腿乱蹬，连哭带叫，又挣扎着半翻过身想逃走。阿贝尔扣住他的腰把他强拖回来，阴茎毫不留情地把跳蛋直直怼了进去。我猜他是把那几个还在震动的小玩意儿撞进子宫里了，因为乔的尖叫声简直是我这几个月以来听过最惨烈的。他大幅度抽搐了几下之后就整个儿软下去了，默默流着泪忍受这恐怖的快感折磨，像只被献祭的小羊羔似的。我本来在旁边看得津津有味，打算等阿贝尔结束之后帮乔把穴里的跳蛋拽出来（还好那些玩意儿连着导线），再趁机拉着他来一炮。结果风尘仆仆的马歇尔随后踏进屋里，揪着我的衣领子就把我拽了出去。  
我恼火极了，差点跟他打起来，结果他一巴掌拍到我后脑勺上，我立刻眼冒金星。  
“你别现在去找死！”马歇尔也火了，他压着嗓子吼我，“任务失败，老大受伤了，你这几天就夹着尾巴做人吧！”  
我只好安慰他说一次失败没什么，来，我陪你喝酒。马歇尔是最好对付的人，没过一会儿就被我忽悠好了，又开始跟我抱怨阿贝尔发怒的样子简直像是要吃人。  
我心想他就算吃人也不是吃你，只是苦了乔，莫名其妙就要承受来自阿贝尔的怒火。  
实际上，我没怎么看重这件事。吃了败仗不打紧，毕竟我们只是雇佣兵，这个雇主没了就去找下一个，钱在人在，交易罢了；但这次阿贝尔居然负伤了，这确实让看守基地的我和布莱尔大吃一惊。  
他受的伤不重，只是几处子弹擦伤，但他是经验丰富的老雇佣兵，这次任务并不难，按理来说就算是我这种新手都很难受伤。  
乔已经被阿贝尔送回房间里休息了，我想起上午的尴尬时刻，于是自告奋勇要帮他包扎。布莱尔瞟了我一眼，我没明白他的意思，自顾自去拿了医疗箱。阿贝尔明显情绪不佳，我动手时他找借口说我手笨踹了我好几脚，我看在他是伤员的份上只能忍着。这时候乔进来了，他走路不太稳，怀里抱着一个比我脚边这个更大的医疗箱。他大概是没想到我在屋子里，愣了一下，然后跟我说：“你去休息吧，我来就好。”  
我本来想跟他说已经快包完了，但这时身后传来的浓重杀气让我浑身一凛。  
“……那我先去休息了，”好汉不吃眼前亏，我总算明白布莱尔为什么用那种奇怪的眼神看我了，感情他是在幸灾乐祸。  
溜到门外之后，我立刻开始偷听墙角。乔先是叹了口气，然后就打开医疗箱开始动作，过了会儿，阿贝尔闷闷地声音传来，“你帮我重新包扎。”  
“为什么？他包扎得挺好的。”  
“我。要。你。重。新。包。扎。”  
片刻的寂静之后乔又叹了口气，而后是悉悉索索的拆绷带声音，这时候阿贝尔又开口了。  
“你早就盼着我们一个个死在外面，是不是？”  
“你怎么能这么想？”  
“你看着我，”阿贝尔的声线有些不稳，我听到酒精被打翻，还有一些挣扎和布料摩擦声，过了会儿，他紧绷的声音再次出现。  
“你不会还觉得你的老情人会来救你吧？”  
乔没出声，我壮着胆子从门缝里偷看了一眼：他被阿贝尔强行搂在怀里，双腿分开面对着阿贝尔坐在对方的大腿上，而阿贝尔强健的双臂死死抱着他，伤口还在流血。  
“说话！你是不是还想从我身边逃开！”  
“……我从来都不在你身边。”  
阿贝尔笑了起来，“那两个废物是不是把你惯坏了？我之前明明告诉过他们的，你这种……你这种骚货……你就该被狠狠地操，操到你这张犟嘴再也说不出硬话，你就该天天跪在我身前舔我的屌——”  
“别乱动了！你的伤口一直在流血。”  
“这不就是你他妈一直在等着的吗？！我死在你面前，我们都死在你面前，你以为你就可以重获自由了？你以为这里是哪里，离了我们你出去不到五公里就会跟你那个娇嫩的小宝贝儿一起被乱枪打死！哦不，你这么好看不会死，会生不如死，你会被饿急眼的军队抓去当军妓。他们可不像我们这样不在乎肤色，他们恨你这种白皮肤恨得不行，到时候你还以为会有人给你提供又贵又难买的避孕药？你就得每天张着大腿被他们操，给他们生孩子，你下半辈子就会在男人胯下度过，直到你的两个洞被玩到合都合不拢为止，你一直期盼着的就是这样的现实！你清醒点吧！”  
长，又磨人的沉默。  
“我觉得我现在的生活跟你说的也没什么本质区别。”  
乔的声音很轻，也很冷，就像一盆冰水一样倾倒在我和阿贝尔头上。  
“……哈哈，所以你是真的希望我死？”  
“我从没这么说过，”过了会儿，乔又加上一句，“我不喜欢看到你流血。”  
阿贝尔不吭声了。  
又是一阵悉悉索索的声音，听起来像是乔捡起纱布继续帮他包扎。  
阿贝尔闷闷地说：“你就不能忘了他？嘶——轻点！”  
“你说话会分散我的注意力。”  
“……我要操你。”  
“伤好之前就别想了，上午操到伤口裂开的感觉好吗？”乔似乎是打算从他身上爬下来，“你休息吧。”  
“不许走，”阿贝尔把他摁住了，肯定的，我猜都能猜到，“留下陪我，你骑在我身上不就得了，我又不用动。”  
“小猫儿还在等我……”  
“我给他买了填色画册，”阿贝尔的声音里透露出一丝邀功的意味，“就在背包里，三本。”  
乔不吭声了，过了会儿他直接抬高声音说：“科尔，麻烦你跟小猫儿说一声，我明早带着新画册和早餐去陪他。”  
这真是尴尬，太尴尬了。我咚咚咚地跑下楼梯，直到离开小楼有一段距离之后才停下脚步。  
乔是个神秘又奇特的生物，他能用一句话把阿贝尔打入地狱，又能用下一句话把他拉回人间。这是我目前为止唯一可以肯定的。

我实在有点好奇，不过是个擦伤，阿贝尔怎么会生气到那种程度？于是马歇尔，再次，第n次被我拖出来喝酒。他看我的眼神都不对劲了，我怀疑他下次会跟我收咨询费。  
他开门见山，“你知道盖文吧？”  
我当然知道，我就是接替盖文来到这里的。盖文在六个月之前牺牲，他们之前跟我说盖文战死沙场，但却没人跟我说盖文跟乔的关系最亲密。  
阿贝尔在盖文死之后消沉了一阵子，他一直把盖文当成榜样和大哥，这个死讯对于他来说格外的沉重。  
他那段日子总是虐待乔，喝醉了就会拿马鞭把乔抽得浑身是伤，还会把他操到爬都爬不起来。酒醒之后又会亲手给他上药，而乔一句话都不说，连哭声和呻吟都憋在嗓子眼里，只是默默地流泪，或者就那么看着他。  
“他的眼神太伤人了，”马歇尔这么跟我感慨，“如果他一点感情都没有，也许老大还能把他当成一个纯粹的婊子，不会对他做什么。但他的眼睛里有很多不该有的东西。”  
我问他什么叫不该有的东西，他沉默了一阵之后跟我说：“悲悯。”  
我突然了悟：乔觉得自己身上背负着罪孽，而这是阿贝尔无法忍受的。其实我没有搞懂这二者之间的联系，但我就是得出了这个莫名其妙的结论。

我其实很难意识到乔是个身高188cm的健壮男人，这事儿倒也不怪他。阿贝尔身高195cm，能徒手干掉一头熊；马歇尔身高192cm，体重至少有130公斤，他就是那头熊；布莱尔最矮，跟乔身高一样，但他也比乔壮硕很多；而我呢，我有194cm，几乎跟阿贝尔没差，我猜这也是阿贝尔一开始看我不顺眼的原因之一。  
乔的肌肉很漂亮，是豹子一样的流畅线条，爆发力极强，然而这种体格也注定他要被我们四头野兽摁在身下掌控：就算他凭借智力和灵活打赢了一个，剩下三个也照样能把他啃到渣儿都不剩。  
马歇尔之前跟我讲过乔刚来的时候，他那时候被揍得满身伤痕，脸都被打肿了，惨不忍睹。所以一开始他们几个压根儿没打算对他做什么，只想等他养好伤就派他做点杂活，心情不好的时候拿他当个出气筒什么的。但随着乔脸上的伤口逐渐痊愈，他那张顶着淤青的漂亮脸蛋出现在阿贝尔面前之后，一切就变了。阿贝尔当时就打算强奸他，结果被乔差点废掉一颗肾，气得他直接把乔定性为公用的性爱娃娃；布莱尔叫他贱货，婊子，妓女，因为他逼乔给自己口交的时候乔差点把他那里咬断；马歇尔倒是没跟乔起什么冲突，他最多是把男人整个儿抱在怀里从上揉到下，马歇尔偷偷跟我说，乔虽然冷着一张脸，但却没怎么挣扎，说不定还挺享受的。  
“那他是怎么变成现在这样的？”我很好奇，就我最近看到的来说，乔几乎可以算是温顺可爱，不管是谁在哪里抓住他都可以就地跟他来一发，一个人也好几个人也好，他最多只是哭着骂几句，用词还非常保守（在我看来），最后还是会乖乖贡献出自己的小屁股来供人泻火的。  
“他怀孕了，”马歇尔看到我的脸色立刻又补充道，“是他来这里之前的事。”  
阿贝尔自然不高兴，这种事儿太麻烦了，谁知道这野种的另一个亲爹是干嘛的？他逼问乔，但乔什么都不肯说，最后他威胁乔要给他打胎，乔恨恨瞪了他半天，最后松口说，是他原来组织里的一个小兵。  
“我知道这次任务很危险，走之前就去酒吧玩了一整晚，结果喝多了，”男人脸憋得通红，“我之前甚至没跟他说过话……他也喝多了，八成不知道操的是我，也许以为是哪个女兵吧。毕竟，”他短促地嗤笑了声，“这世界上没几个人知道我是这种体质。”  
“然后你们就相信了？”  
“为什么不信？”马歇尔瞟了我一眼，“他就差直说这孩子只有他一个父亲了。而且有这小子在，他就不敢自己动什么逃跑的歪心思，还要厚着脸皮求我们给他的小猫儿买东西，我们还有什么可担心的？”  
“最重要的是，乔纳森早就死了，这世界上只有乔而已。就算他的姘头有三头六臂也没法把死人变活吧？”  
我无话可说。在这一刻，我突然有些心疼那个男人，那个温柔地抱着自己儿子给他讲故事的男人。他已经几年没看过电视了，书也只有那么两三本，我之前看到过，书页都翻起毛了，标题也被摸到模糊。他绞尽脑汁地给自己的小猫儿编故事，用肉体去换零食和玩具，布莱尔之前把他操到下不来床，膝盖都破了，第二天小猫儿被布莱尔带出去玩的时候他只能趴在床上跟儿子道别。他不被允许出基地，而他儿子的短暂自由也是他跟阿贝尔争取了很久才争到的。  
他到底是以何种心情在这里坚持了五年，我实在捉摸不透；而最让我感到不解的是，他对阿贝尔他们的感情也并不像是单纯的恨和厌恶。乔的眼神总是很复杂，他的眼睛又漂亮又淡漠，时不时地流过一道火光，我知道他一定还深深爱着某个人，但他也并没有恨着这里的人。  
他是普通人类难以理解的存在。

 

“乔惹祸了，”布莱尔幸灾乐祸地跟我说，“昨天半夜老大去找他做，结果他太困了不想做，就躺在床上装死。老大憋着气奸了会儿‘尸’之后没办法，只好随他去了。今天早上老大大发雷霆，要给乔立规矩。”  
我真心实意觉得这帮男人一天天正事儿不干就知道盯着人家屁股瞎起劲真是太没救了，但我也同样没救，于是我乐颠颠地准备去围观，布莱尔说他得去拿工具箱，让我先去。  
我到仓库的时候阿贝尔和马歇尔已经在那里了，他们大致把仓库打扫了一下，还找了个巨大的带机关的铁架子出来。阿贝尔用铁链把乔的双手束在头顶上，双腿也被锁链分别吊起，他转动机关，把乔拉到悬空状态。而后他又从背后掏出一个口撑塞进男人嘴里。  
高大的雇佣兵笑着说：“这次可不会给你说安全词的机会了。”  
乔的眼睛已经泛起泪花，水汪汪地看着他，充满恳求。阿贝尔竖起一根手指冲他摇晃，“不行，你怎么求饶都不行，”他得意洋洋地说，“这可是我们的权利，你最近是被宠得太过了，我得让你好好知道知道谁才是老大。”  
我在旁边默默地想，从你说出“权利”那一刻起你就已经永远离开了老大的宝座。我当然没敢直接说出来，实不相瞒，我还等着分杯羹呢。  
布莱尔终于来了，他把他抱过来的箱子甩到地上，木箱被打翻，从里面掉出大大小小的各色性玩具出来。  
乔肉眼可见地哆嗦起来，眼泪已经止不住了，我真好奇他之前究竟是被这些东西怎么折腾过才会怕成这样。马歇尔在旁边揉捏他削瘦的白皙脚腕，小声安慰他。  
“让我看看，”阿贝尔捡起一根中等长度大小的按摩棒，“从这个开始如何？”  
这个大小绝对算不上过分，当我这么想着的时候，阿贝尔又加了一句，“旋转，震动，扩张，外加电击，你觉得呢，科尔？”  
我可算知道乔为什么会怕成那样了，但我面上完全不显，甚至还过分轻快地答了一声“我觉得很不错”。  
好吧，乔恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，但我可不会后悔，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流嘛。  
“我也觉得不错，”阿贝尔走到乔身前，用他满是老茧的粗糙手指随便揉了揉乔的女穴，那个小洞被操得很懂事了，非常殷勤，随便摩擦几下就吐出蜜汁来，阿贝尔拨开阴唇，把按摩棒一口气塞了进去。  
乔大幅度弹动了一下，他太紧张了，换成平时的话，这种大小的按摩棒甚至不会让他抬下眼皮。  
阿贝尔打开开关，哦，准确说，他一口气打开了所有开关，这行为不亚于直接捅马蜂窝，虽然他也确实捅了个蜜罐子。乔哀嚎起来，眼泪失控地不断流下，同样失控的还有他那个过分诚实的女穴。那么细的按摩棒根本堵不住那张小嘴，乔简直就是在含着按摩棒疯狂喷潮，他的腰肢不断前后耸动，屁股被电击折磨得抽搐不已，他肯定有一肚子的求饶要说，但阿贝尔极富先见之明地堵住了他不老实的那张嘴，只留下他那两张会老老实实喷水儿的嘴来伺候我们，所以乔今天注定会被我们几个玩到几天下不来床。  
真是想想就让人兴奋。  
乔很快就高潮了，双重高潮，他可爱的女穴和巨大的阴茎一起喷出许多液体来，把他面前那一小块地板打得湿漉漉的。他完美的肉体在日光下痉挛着，漂亮肌肉上覆盖一层薄薄的汗水，淡淡的咸味儿混着下体的甜骚味在阳光之中变成一种毛茸茸又淫荡美妙的味道。他用那双灰绿色圆眼睛恳求我们每一个人，甚至在慌乱中看了我好几眼，而我只是定定地看着他，思考着待会儿该怎么把他欺负到眼神都没法聚焦。  
我知道自己在慢慢地崩坏掉，就像马歇尔之前跟我说的那样，乔是毒品，他会让人上瘾，他会让人变得不像人，而他自始至终都是那么纯粹可爱，温柔而冷淡，抱着他的小儿子远远地看着我们在他脚下挣扎。  
我提议把他的阴茎绑住，“不然他很快就会没东西射了，”我是这么说的，“他上次就被操尿了。”  
乔羞得整个人都红了，他徒劳地想把腿合上一点，却被眼尖的布莱尔伸手掰开，而后转动机关把他的双腿彻底分向两旁，这样他成熟的下体就完全无从遁形了：插着按摩棒的女穴，被淫液打湿一张一合的后穴，还有他刚刚射过一次，还半勃着的阴茎。  
“他都被操尿多少次了，”阿贝尔不以为然，但他很显然喜欢这个点子，我猜他只是想看乔没法用阴茎高潮的可怜样子罢了。  
于是阿贝尔解下自己金发上的头绳（那条绳子是之前乔无聊时手工搓出来的，谁也不知道乔究竟有多少奇奇怪怪的技能），上前去掂弄乔的阴茎。男人哭着闪躲，被阿贝尔一把抓住睾丸，便抽噎着不敢再动了。  
“嘘嘘——好好当个玩具，这样我们也许会温柔点，”阿贝尔装模作样地看腕表，“现在是上午十点二十四分，如果你表现好的话，我们就只玩到下午两点半，之后就带你和猫崽儿去吃披萨如何？”  
接近四个小时的蹂躏。我看乔几乎肉眼可见地散发出无助又绝望的气息，但他的眼睛又亮晶晶地透出一点渴望来，显然上钩了——小猫儿从上周就开始馋披萨，他当然不会让自己的daddy忧心（乔当然还是知道了），但是却一刻不停地来烦我们，我估计阿贝尔早就准备好了这些，却在这时候作为筹码来威胁乔，实在是光明磊落的流氓做派。  
乔最终还是点头应允，说实话，他点不点头区别都不大，无非是选择凌辱路线一还是路线二的问题，而且最终阿贝尔肯定会扛着他牵着小猫儿去吃披萨的。但乔偶尔的犯傻和迷糊都非常吸引人，所以从来没人在他面前嘲笑他——其实也没人想这么做。  
阿贝尔用发绳在他的阴茎上缠了几圈，打了个结，乔的脚趾蜷缩起来，氤氲雾气的眼睛小心翼翼地看着在他身上行恶的雇佣兵，这画面看起来简直像耶稣受难，也像猎人正在料理自己刚猎到的小狐狸。这只狐狸皮毛光滑，狡黠聪慧，猎人跟他斗了很久才成功拎着他的大尾巴把他弄回家。这下可好，狐狸被捆起来了，他再怎么哀鸣也没用，猎人早就看透他的性子，只自顾自地准备刀叉去了。  
阿贝尔又抓了几颗跳蛋塞进他湿乎乎的小屁股里，那几颗跳蛋功率不小，我站着离他有两米远都能听到他体内的嗡鸣声。乔的下体就像个裂掉的水罐，不停地往下流水儿，他刚开始还想忍住哭声，但等到布莱尔往他身上穿带铃铛的乳环的时候就忍不了了——乔的乳头非常敏感，这点我一直挺奇怪的，按理来说他给儿子哺乳都持续了至少一年的时间，更别提阿贝尔这些缺爱的家伙一直对他的奶头抱有极大的狂热，早该被玩烂了。但他的乳头永远都是又小又挺的两颗，深红色的，不小心被别人碰到就会翘起来，隔着衬衣都能被准确捏住。  
马歇尔跟我说，乔每次被人玩乳头都会红着脸软成一滩蜜汁，阿贝尔他们发现这一点之后就摁着他在他乳头上穿了两个乳钉。那时候他还怀着孕呢，打完乳钉之后阿贝尔对那两个小东西又吸又舔，竟然硬生生把他舔出初乳，乔抱着孕肚哭得很惨，阿贝尔却兴奋极了。布莱尔和马歇尔自然也想分一杯羹，但哭成一团的孕夫却被阿贝尔抱进屋里锁上门当作美味佳肴独享了。  
马歇尔愤愤不平地跟我说，他和布莱尔后来联手跟阿贝尔打了一架，硬是没打过。但阿贝尔还算有个当老大的样儿，他后来在乔的奶子（马歇尔是这么说的）上搁了一块镂空的木板，这让他的胸部看起来极其醒目色情，而后又将他身体完全打开之后固定在一处阴凉下，送给二人当自助饮料机使用。那对饱满结实又富含弹性的雪白奶子被马歇尔和布莱尔玩了一整天，布莱尔甚至抓着他饱满的胸肌给自己做乳交，奶水和淫水弄得一地狼藉，男人的嗓子都叫到嘶哑。乔那时候已经怀孕大概七八个月了，孕肚很大，身上每时每刻都散发着柔软的奶香气。怀孕后期的男人性欲旺盛，心理状态不佳，总是需要人陪着，但真有人陪在他身边他又要跑。他的女穴又嫩又红，饱满的像个果实，指尖随便划一下就乱喷水。阿贝尔那时候最喜欢抱着他到处玩火车便当，跟他说这样有助于扩张产道，要他知恩图报，乖乖伺候好自己。乔每次都又害怕又快乐，不停地求阿贝尔把他放下来，但自己又紧紧抓着阿贝尔不放。最后当然是被军人撞子宫口撞到双眼翻白，下体失禁似的喷汁，捧着孕肚躺在一片脏污的地毯上呻吟啜泣。  
而这还没完，远远没完，马歇尔和布莱尔闲着无聊就喜欢给我讲乔以前被他们欺负的事情，阿贝尔有时候喝多了也会炫耀，而这段日子是他们提得最频繁的。  
小猫儿刚出生的那几个月，乔的整颗心都拴在他身上，他一定要小猫儿随时处在自己的视线范围之内，更别说睡觉的时候了：他那双饱满圆润的胸只属于那个又小又脆弱的崽子，小猫儿很健康，吸吮乳汁的声音响亮无比，把剩下几个男人馋得不行。阿贝尔想跟小猫儿分食，结果被恼羞成怒的乔一脚踹下了床。  
怒火加上欲火，还有点说不清道不明的酸味儿，阿贝尔直接抓住乔的脚踝把他拖过来摁在身下。男人小心地护着怀里的小崽子，警惕地瞪着他。  
“你又要干什么？小猫儿还在吃饭呢。”  
“他吃他的我吃我的，有什么问题？”阿贝尔粗声粗气地回嘴，手上动作不停，直接把乔穿的单薄居家裤直接扒掉了。  
“你又不穿内裤！”  
乔涨红脸，眼睛又湿润起来，他泪腺太发达了，情绪一激动就流眼泪，这大概算是他少有的弱点之一。  
“布莱尔根本就没给我内裤，我怎么穿！”  
“他不给你内裤还不是因为你这里老是流水儿把内裤弄脏？一天要洗掉你三四条内裤，麻烦死了。”  
可怜的男人手忙脚乱地去捂怀里小崽子的耳朵，然后又抬起头压低声音吼他：“不要在小孩面前说这些乱七八糟的东西！”  
“得了吧，他能听懂什么呀？”阿贝尔直接拽住乔的左腿扛在肩膀上，“你自己看看你这里，都饿成什么样儿了，啧啧，这个小崽子每天光吸你上面也不照顾你下面，你就不难受？”  
“闭嘴，你个畜生！”乔死命挣扎，却因为怀里还叼着他乳头用力吸嘬的小婴儿而施展不开，被阿贝尔三指合拢，直接操进饱满欲滴的女穴里。  
“啊、啊啊……！”乔有段日子没被操了，一下子被三根指头指奸，爽得他立刻软下身体，腰也不自觉地挺起来。  
“看吧，我都说你饿得不行了，”阿贝尔洋洋得意地用手指强奸那个饥渴的小洞，“这样多好，你儿子帮你解决上面的水，我帮你解决下边的水，不就清清爽爽了？”  
“王八蛋、畜生！滚！”  
“好，你继续骂，我不跟你一般见识，”阿贝尔解开裤链掏出硕大的阴茎，冲男人坏笑，“我还有正事儿要干呢。”  
乔还没来得及阻止就被操了，之后他再也说不出一句阻止的话，只能跟随着阿贝尔激烈的动作发出些可怜兮兮的呻吟和喘息。阿贝尔可是实打实地饿了很久，他恨不得把自己的睾丸都塞进这个又湿又热又紧的骚洞里，当然，他也差不多这么做了：他扒开穴口硬是把自己的睾丸也往里撞，肥厚的龟头直往乔还没缓过来多久的子宫口里撞，还撞开了几次。乔被他操得连哭带叫，声音都破破碎碎，整个身体不停抽搐，奶水和淫液一起乱喷，乳汁甚至喷了小猫儿一脸。  
小猫儿开心地不停傻笑，用自己软软嫩嫩的小手去抓父亲的奶头，又用乳牙去啃。乔忙着用手指擦掉他脸上的奶水，结果他儿子完全不配合他，只顾着跟他的阿贝尔叔叔一起把他父亲玩到翻白眼。乔手抖得不行，只好抱着小猫儿不停亲他额头，哭着跟他道歉，顺便用各种温和词汇痛骂阿贝尔。阿贝尔忙着把他屁股操开花，也没空去收拾他——他已经在收拾这个不知天高地厚的前孕夫了，他开心得很。  
这件事导致的后果对于乔来说是灾难性的，阿贝尔吃准了他不敢在哺乳的时候反抗自己，便总是找准时机进来，把他两条长腿往肩上一扛就开始猛操。乔生完孩子之后女穴迅速恢复到了产前状态，但子宫口却比之前要好操开多了，马歇尔和布莱尔很快也发现了这点，于是三个人开始互相较着劲儿地凌虐他的子宫口。每次非要把龟头全插进去再射精，而这种做法导致的结果就是乔根本掏不出精液，他的穴道干净得很。被马歇尔和布莱尔轮奸完的男人哭着在浴室里洗了半小时之后才认清这个事实，不得不放弃，结果一出来又被阿贝尔抱去“灌溉”了。那段时间他的小肚子总是鼓鼓的，就像吃多了一样，他总是紧张地抱着孩子躲在角落里，只等着被随便哪个雇佣兵找到，之后便逃不了一顿疯狂的凌辱式做爱。  
我想到这些就嫉妒得牙痒痒，虽然乔现在也是走到哪里都会被就地操成一滩黏糊糊的蜂蜜，但他的小腹早就恢复平坦了，也再不会怀孕，这真是个天大的憾事。  
“你该不会是看呆了吧？”  
我惊醒过来，瞥了眼马歇尔，跟他说：“没事，就是想起之前操他的时候了。”  
“哈，你还差得远呢小子，”马歇尔拍拍我的肩膀，他的手上全是汗，黏糊糊的，“乔以前被玩的才叫惨，有段时间阿贝尔不许他跟我们一起吃晚饭，我们吃饭的时候他被绑着蹲在餐桌下，光着身子，然后给我们每一个人口交，全吞掉之后才能一边挨操一边吃点东西。”  
我咽了下口水没说话，这时候阿贝尔从箱子深处掏出一根黑乎乎的玩意儿，那东西太大了，我看了一会儿才反应过来是根假阳具。  
“想念它吗，乔？”  
乔本来已经被操得迷迷糊糊浑身软绵绵的了，当他看清那个假阳具的一瞬间就整个人都紧绷起来，苦苦摇着头呜咽求饶，乳尖上的铃铛叮叮作响，很好听。  
“哦，看来你想起来了，”阿贝尔用假阳具戳弄乔被迫长大的嘴，抵着他的舌尖往他嘴巴里塞，等到乔闭上眼睛努力张开喉咙适应的时候他又一把将其抽出，顺着男人湿润的皮肤一路下滑，暗示性地绕着他的女穴画圈，“上次你跟它玩得可好了，是不是？我记得你都不想把它拿出来。”  
“上次那个东西的头，”马歇尔悄悄跟我说，我注意到了那个黑色阳具有个长满疣刺的巨大龟头，“直接插进乔的子宫里了，卡住了，差点拔不出来。”  
马歇尔有点同情地说：“乔当时哭得都脱力了，稍微一动那玩意儿他就拼命求饶，最后还是阿贝尔硬拔出来的，之后乔有一个月的时间都不许我们碰他。最后还是布莱尔偷偷给他饭菜里放了春药，他才又让我们上床。”  
我默默地把“我觉得这是迷奸”吞回肚子里，跟一群强奸犯还讲什么常识，何况我也是其中之一。  
阿贝尔大发慈悲地把那根电击按摩棒拔出来，但他忘了关开关，拔的动作又太快，结果乔又颤抖着潮吹了一次。他的阴茎已经有点泛着浅紫色，看样子憋得挺难受的，阿贝尔虚伪地伸手撸了几把，又擦掉他阴茎头部冒出来的透明液体，随手涂抹到他鲜红色的乳头上。  
“布莱尔，把他放下来点。”  
阿贝尔把假阳具固定在乔身下，他左手的食指抵着自己的嘴唇摩擦，右手在乔的下体乱摸，似乎在考虑什么。乔整个人抖得不行，他用满是泪水的眼睛看着我求救，但我却满心只想看他被那根巨物操穿的样子。  
机关哗啦哗啦地动起来，乔不停收缩的穴口终于触碰到了巨大的黑色龟头，布莱尔半跪下去舔咬他的阴蒂，又拨开他的阴唇，让他的穴恰好能完全吞下一点巨大的头部。  
“我怎么觉得好像差点什么……”阿贝尔上前调整机关，乔被他上上下下地调整来调整去，吓得直哭，过了一会儿，阿贝尔像是终于满意了，谁也不知道他是动了什么手脚，总之在他松开手的瞬间，乔整个人瞬间下落，直直把整根假阳具吃进体内。  
“呜—————！！”  
这话我得再说一遍，那根假阳具太大了，大到我都觉得可怕的地步。乔结实的小腹上明显出现了一个凸起，他眼睛翻白，两只穴拼命地哭，淫液不要钱似的往外淌，他只尖叫了那么半声，之后声音就被卡在喉咙里叫都叫不出来。  
“他被戳漏了？”布莱尔问老大。  
“肯定又被操进子宫了吧，”阿贝尔用满是淫液的右手去摸男人哭得乱七八糟的脸，“瞧瞧这张漂亮脸蛋，多么狼狈，多么可怜，啧，我真想跟这东西一起操他。”  
布莱尔转动机关，设定成自动模式，之后我们几个早就勃起的男人互相借火点烟，勾肩搭背地一起欣赏乔的小腹被玩具不断戳出凸起的样子。这画面确实有点不堪入目，我是说我们四个，但乔实在是过分好看，他叫得比濒死的夜莺还动听，所以在场的人谁也没觉得有什么不对，大家都看入迷了。  
布莱尔设定了三十分钟，这时间足够他和马歇尔各撸出来一发，精液半点都没浪费，全射进乔那张玫瑰色的小嘴巴里了。乔又可怜又可爱，他上边的嘴要拼命吞咽大量的精液，小巧的喉结上下滚动，舌尖徒劳地刮擦自己的口腔内壁；下边的嘴又要适应吞吐那根操进他子宫里的阴茎的节奏，更别提他的小屁股里还塞了几个跳蛋和电击按摩棒——阿贝尔把它从女穴里抽出来之后就顺手插进了乔的后穴里。  
“瞧瞧你，真是个合格的军妓，不是吗？”阿贝尔显然还在记恨那天晚上乔对他说的话，还有昨晚上乔对他的冷待，他捏着乔的下巴一点点打碎这个美丽的男人，“如果你对这个上瘾了怎么办？我看你很享受子宫里有根大东西时时翻搅的滋味嘛。以后走路都会漏水儿怎么办？我们可没时间天天帮你堵着，不如你就跟它过一辈子吧？”  
乔恨恨地瞪着阿贝尔，但他通红的眼眶和不断流下的泪水削弱了不少气势。阿贝尔伸出两指去勾弄乔带点分叉的蛇信似的舌尖，直到男人控制不住唾液分泌，绝望地流出口水来。  
“你馋得都流口水了！”阿贝尔和他们两个哈哈大笑，乔索性不去看他们，自顾自地闭上眼睛喘息。那根东西还在操他，他实在没有多余的力气用来生气了。  
“看着我！婊子！”阿贝尔单手掐住乔的脸颊逼他睁眼，乔不耐烦地睁开眼，而那双明亮的眼睛很显然激怒了阿贝尔。  
“我看你真是不见棺材不落泪，老子今天非把你操服不可，”阿贝尔嘶声道，“布莱尔，调成手动模式。”  
乔身上的锁链被阿贝尔拉起，他的女穴完全脱离了假阳具，但那个可怜的洞已经没什么弹性了，就像一个直筒一样在空气中瑟瑟发抖。  
阿贝尔冷酷地松开手，乔从空中直接落下，再次被黑色阴茎整个刺穿身体。  
他扬起脖颈发出一声幼兽似的哀嚎，那声音听起来非常凄惨，连布莱尔都忍不住皱了皱眉。  
阿贝尔又重复了一遍动作，乔这次的叫声比第一次微弱了很多，而后又一遍，又一遍……到了第十几遍的时候，乔的脑袋歪向一边，彻底晕了过去。  
阿贝尔粗鲁地把他从铁链上放下来，他让布莱尔抱着乔的上半身，自己则把男人的下体举起来，用两个大拇指拨开他的女穴检查。  
“没事，没出血，就是肿了，这骚货最近怎么这么不经操，”阿贝尔低声问，“现在几点了？”  
马歇尔看了下表，“一点四十六。”  
阿贝尔啧了一声，“算了，我带他去上药，你们去通知小崽子，五点钟准时开饭。”  
马歇尔抓着我的胳膊把我带走，布莱尔嘟嘟囔囔地转身去了淋浴房。  
我甚至还有点没反应过来，整个人还处在亢奋的情绪之中，马歇尔同情地看了我一眼，说：“你先去解决一下吧。”  
我愣愣地低头，才发现自己还硬着。

布莱尔是个变态，字面意义上的。他值得我单独拿出来说说。  
他有很多奇奇怪怪的嗜好，我发现这点是因为有一天，我突然意识到，布莱尔从来没当着我们的面单独操过乔。  
这句话放在任何有人伦常理束缚的环境中都很可怕，但在这个与世隔绝的基地里，就只是一个普通的问题罢了。这里的所有人，包括我，都不太在乎在光天化日之下露出自己的阴茎，然后抓住路过的乔把他当场操翻。布莱尔倒不是从没操过，我们一起玩乐的时候他没少用奇形怪状的安全套把乔玩到崩溃，他的阴茎还有点弧度，每次都能把乔操到要爬着逃走，但我确实没见过他独自操男人。  
这个问题在某一天得到了解答。  
我们的基地里有个公共卫生间，里面有三个隔间，因为大家的卧室里都有卫生间，所以那里几乎没怎么被使用过。但我偶尔会看到有人去那边解决生理问题，虽然有点奇怪，但我也没问过。  
直到某天，我从外面买东西回来，膀胱憋得快爆炸了，实在懒得回房间解决，我就进了公共卫生间。  
我听到了乔带着哭腔的呻吟声。  
这事儿最恼火的点在于我瞬间就硬了，于是我不得不骂骂咧咧地当场撸一炮出来，然后才能解放膀胱。而当我尿完，布莱尔正好舔着嘴唇推开门，他冲我笑了下就走了，我往隔间里看，就看到了正跪在马桶盖上撅着屁股把内裤从自己穴里往外拽的乔。  
我几分钟前才泻过火的小兄弟立马挺胸抬头，乔一回头也发现了我，于是我俩尴尬地互相对望，直到他冲我招手。  
“快点，”他微微喘着粗气说，“我的膝盖有点疼。”  
我把他拽起来摁在厕所隔板上来了一发，乔的后穴里还在往外面吐精，看来布莱尔玩得挺high，我边操他的女穴边用手指插他的屁股，揉他的前列腺玩。他被我内射之后靠着隔板歇了会儿，又拽了一把纸巾胡乱擦了擦自己糊满白浊的下体，留下一句“进步挺大”就提上休闲长裤走了。留下我这个像是被白嫖了的可怜人感慨幸好这地方看着还挺干净的。  
后来我喝酒的时候跟马歇尔提起这事儿，“他有什么毛病？这里哪个人没操过乔，他干嘛非要在厕所里干这个？”  
我郁闷地说，马歇尔则冲我露出那种男人之间讨论某些事时会有的猥琐笑容。  
“那是布莱尔的恶趣味，他就喜欢在那种不太干净的地方操乔，有时候还会在乔的小屁股上写‘请来使用我’，然后逼着他掰开屁股在马桶上跪一下午。”  
我很好奇这事儿的结果是什么，马歇尔冲我挤眉弄眼。  
“如果阿贝尔在的话，他一般会独享这个临时便器，你知道的，他的精液见鬼的多。如果阿贝尔不在的话……嘿嘿，”他脸上出现恍惚的怀念，“上次乔哭着求我别再射了，他的肚子里真的装不下了，但我还是硬射进去，之后他就直接失禁了，崩溃到窝在我怀里又哭又打，他力气很大，把我肩膀都打紫了一大块……我哄了他很久，最后给他和小猫儿买了一整桶冰淇淋才哄好。”  
我想着那画面，禁不住又开始羡慕。

外面的时局越来越不好，这个国家在我刚来的时候就已经处于苟延残喘的状态了，现在则是离死只差半步。我最近偶尔会听到阿贝尔和马歇尔商量着要撤退，去新地盘继续赚钱。他们肯定是要带走乔的，但关键问题也是在这里：乔绝不会老老实实跟他们走。  
阿贝尔之前跟乔商量过，也威胁过，乔其实什么都没说，但就因为他什么态度都不给才让人不爽，阿贝尔拿他没办法，我之前听到他跟马歇尔说，实在不行就弄晕直接带走算了。  
马歇尔说：“打晕带走的话，他一醒来就会去死。”  
阿贝尔不再吭声。  
他们——我们，我们都知道乔的爱人（阿贝尔坚称最多是个姘头）也许还在找他，而乔则是肯定还没放弃找回过去的自己。只要乔能看到一丝曙光，他都绝对会扒开那个裂缝，把整个黑夜撕成碎片。  
我找到乔的时候，他正抱着小猫儿在念故事。最近多事之秋，大家忙进忙出，都没什么时间操他，乔高兴得很，看到我的时候甚至还冲我笑了一下。  
我肮脏的内心被他甜蜜又无辜的笑容狠狠冲击，我靠着门框缓了一会儿，才招手叫他出来。  
“怎么了？”乔把门关上之后问我。  
“你知道他们想带你走，”我单刀直入，“你打算怎么办？”  
乔沉默了半晌，“我以为你知道我打算怎么办，”他紧紧盯着我，那双圆润的灰绿色眼睛闪着火光，“时机是不会等人的，你说是吧？”  
“……你明天上午十点有空吗？”  
他笑了，“我什么时候都有空，”他推开门进去，又扭过头跟我说，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
我知道这是我人生中最后一次跟他说话的机会了，但除了这个单词，我想不出什么其他的了。  
晚安，乔。晚安，乔纳森。

阿贝尔把撤退时间暂定为三天后，但这个计划注定无法实施了。  
第二天上午十点，十架军用直升机和几十辆坦克包围了这个基地，他们连夜包抄，目标明确，根本没给这些人反应的时间。  
阿贝尔和我们躲在掩体后，吼着让乔带着小猫儿进地窖。但乔这次没听他的，他抱着儿子慢慢走到空地上，抬头看着飞机。  
“你在干什么？！乔！给我回来！”阿贝尔有一种不好的预感，他想冲出去把乔抓回来，却被马歇尔摁住。  
“老大，不对劲……”  
“我他妈当然知道不对劲！”阿贝尔眼睛都急红了，但乔完全没理他，只是继续抬头看着。  
他在等他的爱人来接他。  
大门被攻破，一群荷枪实弹全副武装的军人冲了进来，把我们团团围住，我干脆利落扔了枪，布莱尔也是，而阿贝尔还想去找乔，马歇尔死命摁着他。  
其中一架直升机上落下一个软梯，一个穿着军用夹克的男人从上面爬下来。他走近之后我们才看清了他的脸——我敢打包票，再过四十年，小猫儿会跟他像是一个模子里刻出来的。  
他看起来有四十多岁，身材高大，体格健壮，长了一张文质彬彬的脸，眼睛像鹰一样锋利，视线从我们身上一个个刮过去。但当他看向乔时，冰冷的目光一下子就融化了，他的眼眶甚至微微泛红。  
“我的小男孩儿，”他对着乔张开双臂，“我来接你回家了。”  
乔没动，我觉得他已经傻了，他的眼眶里装不下那么多情感，于是泪珠便争先恐后地滚落出来。  
年长的男人叹了口气，他走过来把乔和小猫儿紧紧抱住，一手拍着乔颤抖的身体，另一手温柔地抚摸乔的后脑勺。他不停亲吻乔通红的眼眶，安慰着他，又故意去逗小猫儿，把小孩儿哄笑。又过了好一会儿，乔才停止哭泣，他抓住男人的手，死死抓着，男人跟他说“我以后再也不会放开你了”，他才不好意思地笑起来。乔把小猫儿放到男人怀里，男人有点不知所措，他像抱着颗钻石一样抱着自己的孩子，不停地亲小猫儿柔嫩的脸颊。乔笑着笑着又开始流眼泪，男人便把小猫儿放下，单手牵着他，另一手跟乔的左手十指交握，三个人一起离开了。

End

以下是番外们。  
【我】  
如你所见，我没死，不仅没死还活得好好的。  
至于阿贝尔他们我就不知道了，老实说，我也不想问，不管回答是死还是活我都不会太高兴。  
何况以罗珀先生的小心眼来说，大卸八块都算轻的。  
罗珀说他不想再见到我，于是我就拿着那笔丰厚的收入，远走高飞到了一个没人认识我的地方。  
就是这样，我是罗珀先生手下的人。他费尽千辛万苦才打听到自己的爱人可能在一个雇佣兵基地里，于是立刻派了十几个人去潜伏，但最终成功进入基地的只有我一个人。  
罗珀先生当然知道我把他爱人睡了，这种事没法瞒住，而且我也有充足的理由：如果大家都在做同样的事只有你不做，那你就是异类。  
何况我确实也经受不住乔纳森那致命的吸引力。  
罗珀先生显然对我的小九九一清二楚，但鉴于我确实立下了汗马功劳，所以他也勉强忍了，没有一枪崩了我已是万幸，不想见到我又算什么？我立刻乖乖跑到地球另一边去吃香喝辣颐养天年。  
虽然有时，我确实会忍不住想起那个男人。  
乔纳森·派恩，乔，托他的福，我彻底被养刁胃口，再也没法儿对别人的身体那么满怀激情了。  
我一遍又一遍地回忆我跟他最后见面的那个晚上，回忆他那句“晚安”。从我跟他第一次上床起，他就知道我是罗珀先生派来的了——他绝对看了手机，至于他看到了什么我就不清楚了，但我提前跟罗珀先生说过下一个开启对话的人就会是乔纳森，为此我连密码都没设，还提前打开了对话页面，投诚之心溢于言表。在那之后他一切照旧，什么都没表示出来，有段时间我甚至怀疑他当时真的被我操傻了，连翻手机的力气都没有，后来我逐渐沉迷在虚假的繁荣之中，竟然也不太在意他知不知道我的身份了。  
但他最后还是跟我说了晚安，我知道他在道谢。  
我每次想到他都既快乐又痛苦，既幸福又绝望，就像觊觎百合花的蜘蛛一样。  
我再也不会见到他了，我想他也不愿意再见到我。但我这辈子都不会忘记他，也许将来我可以去领养一个孩子，他如果问我妈妈去哪儿了，我就可以跟他说，你的妈妈叫乔，她很美丽，她去了能让她幸福的地方，留下我来陪你。  
这样世界上就会有人还记得，我曾经跟那样的人有过一段暧昧不清的关系。

【临行前夜】  
“睡吧，我的小猫儿，睡吧，”乔纳森轻轻拍着儿子的后背，哄着他入睡。  
“daddy，你也睡，跟我一起，”金发男孩儿用他浅蓝色的大眼睛瞅着男人，他肉乎乎的小手摁在乔纳森的胸膛上，小脑袋瓜充满依恋地靠在男人胸口。  
“你快睡，daddy一会儿就睡，”乔纳森笑着哄他，眉间的皱褶却无法消散。  
“daddy，我想喝奶。”  
“小猫儿，宝贝，你已经五岁了，不可以再……喝奶了。”  
“可是，daddy，只有这样我才能睡着……”  
小孩子用闪亮的眼睛渴望地盯着他，男人被他盯得没办法，叹了口气，拉高自己的T恤下摆。  
“从明天起就不可以再这样了。”  
因为从明天起一切都会改变。但到底是往哪种方向变化，乔纳森心里其实并没把握。但不管怎么变，他看着正叼着自己乳头吸吮的儿子，在心里暗下决心：不管最终结果如何，他都要自己的小猫儿好好的。

【手机】  
科尔的脚步声远去之后，乔纳森立刻睁开眼。他小心翼翼地爬起来，忍着酸痛去翻找科尔的牛仔裤兜。  
他颤抖着掏出男人的手机，动作有些生疏地滑开屏保——他已经很久没用过手机了，这是他唯一的机会。  
科尔没有设密码，谢天谢地，乔纳森长舒一口气。屏幕上是一个对话框，这个模式他很熟悉，是经过多重加密之后的信息传递软件，此时因为他打开了手机，对话框自动显示双方均在线。乔纳森手指向上滑动几下，却发现过去的对话统统被清除了，他眯起眼睛观察对方的头像：那是一双手，在昏暗灯光下的手，不知为何他觉得那双手有些眼熟……  
乔纳森心里一咯噔，这双手有些像他久别爱人的手，同样的修长有力，骨节宽大。他抖着手想去点开对方头像仔细观察，就在这时一条文字信息出现。  
“乔纳森”  
乔纳森差点握不住手机，他的绿眼睛一下子蒙上水雾，他连忙擦了下眼眶，定睛去看文字。  
“我知道是你”  
“是我，你的老男人”  
“我很想你”  
“你和儿子还好吗”  
乔纳森死死咬着嘴唇憋住哭腔，他抖着手指打字。  
“是我”  
“我也想你”  
“科尔是你派来的”  
“你还好吗”  
乔纳森听到科尔走出浴室的声音了，不知为何，他觉得这不是一个好时机。他连忙把临时对话设置成倒计时清除，手机依原样塞回裤兜里，摁灭屏幕之前，他恋恋不舍地又看了一眼对话框。  
“我很好”  
“痛苦只存在于你不在的地方”  
“我就在你身边”  
乔纳森又差点哭出来，他迅速趴回沙发上，闭着眼睛装睡。  
理查德还跟以前一样，乔纳森心里充满眷恋地想，总喜欢乱改别人的诗来讨好自己。  
“我爱你。”

流放和死亡  
对我来说就是  
你不在的地方  
——塞尔努达《献给一个身体的诗》 

【愈合】  
距离乔纳森带着儿子回到家里已经过去小半年了，乔纳森——正如罗珀所料——精神状态十分稳定，完全不需要任何心理咨询。  
并不是说他真的没被之前的五年性奴生活留下任何印记，实际上他有几次会在半夜哭着惊醒，或者被噩梦吓到迷迷糊糊地使劲儿往罗珀怀里钻，直到罗珀紧紧抱住他他才会安静下来。  
但乔纳森是一个非常有韧劲的男人，很多人都是过刚易折，但他不是。他就像水一样温柔强大，尽管水里沉淀了一些黑色，但总有一天他会自己把那些东西冲刷干净。  
他刚回来的时候，结结实实睡了好几天，时间长到把罗珀都吓到了。后来乔纳森迷迷糊糊地跟爱人说，他很久没睡过安稳觉了，罗珀心疼的要死，结果反而还是乔纳森去安慰他。  
乔纳森本来就是不怎么在乎贞操的人，对于他来说肉体不过就是皮囊，长得好看就更要合理使用，必要时候拿来交易都可以，但这是他脱离单身以前的观点。他是个责任心很强的男人，他总觉得如果发生什么事，那问题一定得先从自己身上找。他跟罗珀分离时二人正处于蜜月期，罗珀根本不允许他参与这次任务，是他自己英雄主义发作，非要帮爱人分忧解难，揣着个崽儿就跑去战场，结果反被俘虏，而这就是他内心最深重的苦难。  
是自己的愚蠢才导致儿子和爱人经历了如此痛苦的五年，乔纳森每次想到这点，就会陷入极度的自我厌恶之中。而他从来都不敢跟罗珀提这事儿，他也有恐惧的事情：那就是自己的爱人和孩子主动离开自己。  
乔纳森无数次惊醒其实并不是梦到五年中发生的事，他总回到当年临行前一天，他站在床前亲吻罗珀的脸颊跟他告别。就在这时，罗珀突然睁开他问他：“你知道你的愚蠢都导致了什么后果吗？”  
然后乔纳森就醒了。  
罗珀睡眠本来就浅，他每次惊醒都会把自己的爱人也吵醒，但罗珀从来不会说什么，他就是那么温柔的男人。乔纳森被罗珀抱进怀里，罗珀轻轻拍着他颤抖的身体哄他入睡，而乔纳森默默地用爱人的衣领擦掉泪水，把脸埋进对方温暖的胸膛。

乔纳森自以为自己隐藏的很好——实际上也确实很好，所有人都不知道他这五年在做什么，所有人都以为他只是被抓去当劳力，能看到他脆弱面的只有罗珀和小猫儿。  
男人回来之后好好养了一段时间，等到身体完全恢复回来之后，他做的第一件事就是把自己摔到罗珀身上，黏糊糊地撒着娇要做爱。罗珀警告他不要招惹禁欲五年的老男人，乔纳森直接上手解开他的裤链，低头就是一个深喉。乔纳森的技巧太好了，好到罗珀边享受边心疼：他从罗珀身边离开的时候连基本的舔都舔不利索，被罗珀笑话好几次“白长了张能说会道的利嘴”。而现在呢，罗珀看着他边给自己口交边脱掉裤子做扩张，他下面滴着水，上面也滴着水——  
乔纳森在哭，当男人意识到这点时，他的心脏都要被这阵巨大的疼痛撕裂了。  
罗珀强硬地抓起自己的爱人，扳着他的脸让他看向自己。乔纳森慌张无措地看着他，灰绿色的眼睛里一片混乱。薄软的嘴唇湿漉漉的，被阴茎摩擦得通红，他光着下半身跪在沙发上，哆哆嗦嗦地向爱人道歉。罗珀浅蓝色的眼睛里酝酿风暴，他捏着爱人尖尖的小下巴，问他：“你为什么要道歉？”  
乔纳森克制不住自己的眼泪，他恨这个，他不希望罗珀同情自己，这绝不是他想要的。  
“你为什么要道歉。”罗珀又问了一次，这次他语气比刚才缓和了一些。  
“可能是因为我欠你一个道歉吧，”乔纳森冷静地说，眼泪还在扑簌簌掉下，“如果不是因为我的愚蠢——”  
“你确实愚蠢，从以前到现在，这个可贵的品格一直在你身上坚挺地存在着，”罗珀打断他的话，低声说道，“一开始的时候，我曾经想过，等我把你带回来之后就把你的腿打断，让你哪里都去不成。”  
他用另一只手轻柔地擦掉乔纳森脸上的泪水，把他抱进怀里，紧紧抱住。  
“我发了疯似的找了你一年，第二年的时候，有可靠消息说你死了。”  
怀里的身体一震，而后簌簌发起抖来，罗珀连忙亲着乔纳森的耳垂和耳朵后面的嫩肉安抚他，还给他哼儿歌。  
“乖宝贝儿，不怕，你已经回来了，乖……”男人抱着抖成一团的小爱人亲来亲去，“你知道吗？给我这个消息的线报人员差点被我一枪送去地狱，其实我已经开枪了，但是桑迪撞了我一下，我就没打中他。”  
“我跟他们说，就算是你的骨头，我也一根都不留给别人，我一定要把你完完整整的找回来。”  
“我回来了，你不要怕……”乔纳森抖着手抱住爱人，哽咽着安慰他。  
“是啊，你回来了……”罗珀紧闭了会儿眼睛，之后再睁开时眼眶有些泛红，“我找到第四年的时候，桑迪都来劝我放弃。但我不敢，我不怕你死，我怕你还活着，我怕你还在哪里苦苦等着我去找你，但我却放弃了你，只要想到这种可能性我就吓得手脚发麻，”他把小爱人从头摸到脚，像是在确认他是真的，“第四年九月份的时候，有人跟我说，你可能在某个沙漠中央的雇佣兵基地里。”  
“他们跟我说那个基地里的雇佣兵会定期出来收购避孕药的空瓶，但是从里面出来的从来都只有他们四个，没别人。我当时就要派人去卧底，朗博恩那个老家伙狡猾得很，他跟我说这样不行，于是我们又等了一段时间，直到柯基杀掉四人中的老大，我知道，机会来了。”  
罗珀的声音很冷静，冷静中带着一丝狠辣，但乔纳森却只想把他抱在怀里好好安慰。  
“后来的事你应该都猜到了，那个国家已经不行了，我们趁机驻扎过去，只等着一击即中。”  
“你给英国政府提供了军火，是吧？”  
“……是，”罗珀的声音听起来有点心虚，“我答应过你不再碰那些东西，但是如果没有它们，我就没法把你救出来。”  
乔纳森长叹一口气，他轻轻拍着爱人的后背，低声说：“这都是我的错。”  
“别傻了，你这个每天就喜欢想东想西的小傻瓜，”罗珀的手指按揉着乔纳森的头皮，弄得年轻男人差点发出舒服的呼噜声，“从他们跟我说你已经死了那一刻开始我就再也没有怪过你，我当时还想，等你回来之后，我就做一个锁链把我和你绑在一起，你想跑没事，带着我就可以。”  
乔纳森噗嗤一声笑出来，罗珀弹他脑瓜崩，“你以为我在开玩笑吗？那个链子就放在床头柜里，我有时候想你想得狠了就拿出来看看。”  
“我真不知道你还有这么浪漫的时候呢，”乔纳森抬头看着爱人，灰绿色的眼睛里氤氲着暖融融的光。  
“你拐弯抹角说我老土，别以为我听不出来，”罗珀哼了一声，“看在你给我生了个小崽子的份上我不跟你一般见识。”  
提到儿子，年轻男人叹了口气，“小猫儿从小就在那里长大，我真怕他心里会留下阴影。”  
“我看那小子胆子挺大的，也聪明，像我，”罗珀很得意，小猫儿跟他简直是一个模子里刻出来的亲父子。  
乔纳森撇撇嘴，继续把自己整个人都贴到罗珀身上，闭着眼睛靠在他怀里，享受纯粹来自身体和灵魂的温暖。  
“我知道你这个小脑袋瓜里一天天都在想些乱七八糟的东西，我可以跟你保证：你担心的那些事全都毫无意义，毫无价值，因为除了你之外没人在乎那些，”罗珀含着小爱人的耳垂跟他说，“这里的每个人都因为你还活着在欢呼雀跃，柯基知道你好好活着的时候，差点从二楼掉下去。我在乎这几年里你身上都发生了什么，因为我爱你；但也因为我爱你，所以我不希望你再惦记这些与我们的生命再也不会有任何关系的破事儿。我跟你至少还有三四十年的路要走，你到底打算回头看几次？”  
乔纳森把头埋在他肩窝里，哭得一抽一抽。罗珀揉着那颗被汗水和眼泪打得湿漉漉的小脑袋瓜，心里满是柔情。  
我的小男孩儿，终于回来了。  
乔纳森后来哭着哭着就昏睡过去，罗珀又好笑又心疼。正好小猫儿睡不着觉，揉着眼睛来楼上找daddy，罗珀就把小猫拎起来放到男人怀里，自己又公主抱起男人，慢慢地向卧室走去。  
“小猫儿，好好陪你daddy睡觉。”  
“知道了，老爸。”  
“真乖。”  
“我明天可以跟桑迪叔叔出去玩吗？”  
“只要你表现够好。”

后来有一天乔纳森突然想起来锁链的事，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，却发现那里躺着一双对戒，款式一模一样，只是大小有区别，每个戒指上都穿着一条漂亮的白金链子。  
他拿起其中一个，在日光下看了看。是式样简洁的男戒，内侧刻着一行小字。  
“ I found everything I need”  
他又拿起另一个戒指，里面也有一行小字。  
“ You are everything to me”  
男人握着两个戒指忍耐不住地嚎啕大哭起来。他不知道自己怎么了，内心被压抑的所有情绪似乎在这一刻统统爆发出来。他把戒指摁在嘴唇上亲吻，又跌跌撞撞地下楼去找自己的爱人。正好罗珀此时刚从办公室回来，他一进屋就接住了自己哭得直打嗝的丈夫。  
乔纳森肿着眼睛要给他戴戒指，罗珀一手握住他的手，另一手拍着他的背帮他顺气。  
“所以你终于看到了，”他笑着说，“你愿意从此以后都跟我绑在一起吗？”  
乔纳森哆嗦着嘴唇去狠狠亲他，他大声吼：“我愿意！我他妈当然愿意！快把你的手伸出来，我要给你戴上戒指！”  
跟在罗珀身后的桑迪笑得直打跌，他还把这事儿编成了段子讲给每一个人听，每次他都是这么开头的：“你们知道那两只爱情鸟是谁求的婚吗？……”

 

【以后】  
乔纳森是被小猫儿的笑声吵醒的。  
他懒洋洋地趴在温暖柔软的被褥里，眼睛半张半阖，左手四处摸索着找手机。  
“你找什么呢？”  
“手机……”乔纳森打了个小哈欠，“理查德？我还以为你在陪小猫儿呢，他跟谁在玩？”  
“桑迪，他宠那小子宠得很，我看他就差求我让他当小猫儿的教父了。”  
“唔，也不是不可以，”乔纳森揉着头发坐起来，罗珀宠溺地揉捏他修长的后颈，“就是桑迪的婚姻状况实在让人担忧，我可不想让小猫儿同时管好几个人叫教母。”  
“可不是，我就没见过比他更花心的人类，”罗珀嗤笑道，“把衣服穿上，我带你出去玩。”  
年轻男人困顿的双眼顿时睁大，亮闪闪地盯着爱人，“去哪里？”  
“圣灵群岛，小猫儿之前说想去看看那个心形的小破岛，闹了我好几天了。”  
乔纳森嘲笑他：“他胆子这么大还不是被你惯的，我之前跟你说过别把他宠坏了。”  
“最没资格跟我说这话的就是你，”罗珀郁闷地弹了下爱人的鼻尖，“快去穿衣服，吃完饭咱们就走。”  
今天天气很好，正适合出游。小猫儿跟着桑迪和柯基玩疯了，恨不得把整个岛都跑一遍。罗珀懒得管他，乔纳森有心去照顾他，却被爱人直接拽走了。  
“小孩子就得野着养，”他边脱爱人的裤子边说，“有桑迪在呢，他出事都不会让小猫儿出事的，放心。”  
乔纳森还想说什么，刚要出口的话却因为被突然含住的阴茎而变成一声长长的呻吟。罗珀得意地给爱人做口活儿，手指还一刻不停地去调戏乔纳森成熟多汁的女穴。  
“你这里也太敏感了吧，”他含混不清地说，“随便戳戳就这么多水，你到底是多爱我？”  
乔纳森捂着脸却捂不住自己通红的耳朵和脖颈，他小声说：“我肯定比你想象中的更爱你……”  
罗珀忍不住了，当然，他一向没有多少耐心。他把丈夫的小屁股抱起来咬了两口，之后扒下自己的裤子，一口气操了进去。乔纳森发出甜蜜悠长的呻吟声，他喘着气伸出手，要罗珀抱他，“我想亲亲你，”他撒娇，“要不然你就把你的手给我亲。”  
罗珀显然觉得脸被亲比手被亲要更快乐一点，他捉住乔纳森的双手把他拉起来，让他直接坐在自己身上。这个体位进入得很深，乔纳森一口气哽住，抽抽嗒嗒地让他退出去些。罗珀欣然从命，他握着丈夫的腰把他举起来，而后又直接松开手——乔纳森的子宫口瞬间被罗珀巨大的龟头侵犯，年轻男人被操得都翻白眼了。他可怜巴巴地被操到说不出话，连哭带叫地挣扎，罗珀便更嚣张起来，捏着他的腰就是一通抽插，直把他的爱人操到不停推着他要跑，这下罗珀可不高兴了。  
“你不是要亲我吗，”他耍无赖，“怎么都不亲我？”  
乔纳森被他操得直哭，现在又被气得直哭，他哽咽着说罗珀玩赖，“我是让你自己趴、趴下来！不是让你把我弄起来！”  
“这不都一样吗，”罗珀为了证明“都一样”又故意挺了下腰，乔纳森哭得更起劲儿了，“你看，这个体位你吸得更紧，肯定比之前那样舒服吧？”  
乔纳森还想反驳，但狡猾的老男人可不会给他这个机会。罗珀直接抱着乔纳森起身把他摁在墙上，这下乔纳森可不敢再跑了——他的两条长腿死死盘在罗珀腰上，双手也乖乖抱紧自己的丈夫，哭着任由对方狠狠操弄自己的子宫。  
等到罗珀射精时，乔纳森已经没什么力气了，罗珀把他抱进浴缸里给他按摩腰臀，年轻男人喃喃着一些听不清的话，而后靠在丈夫胸口缓缓入睡。  
这是他们共同走过的漫长岁月中的一天。


End file.
